


Little Sunshine

by madcase



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, No Beta, author tolerates mal, rivals to lovers??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcase/pseuds/madcase
Summary: Alina Starkov never thought she’ll have a soulmate of her own.No wait, that’s a lie.Alternatively; Soulmate marks that grow on your body if your partner loves you. The more they love you, the bigger it gets.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100





	1. Meet the Sunshines

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the people who read fic on valentines day

She was punched in the face when it happened. On her first week of work. 

Alina came in for her shift in the middle of a brawl. Was it a burglar? A vandal? She wasn’t sure. Surely they weren’t stupid enough to do crimes in broad daylight especially on a Tuesday with Jesper and Zoya on site. 

Zoya, her employer, was tackling a man on the floor. Genya, also her employer, was over the counter shouting, encouraging Zoya. Mal and Jesper, who was supposed to switch shifts with Alina at the moment swooped in, pulling Zoya and the man off respectively to cut off the fight. 

The queue of customers still hold on the other side of the counter despite the commotion, and regulars were watching from the upstairs balcony. Matthias, in his apron and tray half runs down the steel steps to assist whatever was going on. Nina was perching at the door connecting the kitchens and the front, cell phone ready in hand probably with the authorities number a dial away.

Back on the hardwood floor, Zoya struggled against Mal’s grip, screaming obscenities to let her loose and have a go at the man in a black sweatshirt again. Matthias did not come for Jesper on time though, the man elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall back, holding his nose before straightening up and slamming him down with no grace.

Zoya unsurprisingly managed to untangle herself free from Mal’s grip and the fight started its second round. Genya yelled colourful words every parent wouldn’t want their children to hear, Nina was on the phone, and five people were either holding on or wrestling on the polished wood, including four employees of Little Sunshine, Os Alta’s finest coffee house according to one newspaper article clipped on the padded notice board. 

Alina walked in right in the middle of that and decided to interfere when Mal was struck in the stomach. The other man was already holding up his fist for another blow, Mal’s hands were already moving to block. Unfortunately, the fist was diverted straight into the face of one Alina Starkov. 

That was when she felt it.

People described it as a jolt of electricity, others said it’s like a warm burn radiating on parts of the body. It didn’t feel like either, no it felt like someone struck her with a match across her back. A huge, spoon sized match. 

She caught herself from falling headfirst to the wood. Her back was on fire but she was sure none in the room could see. The pain from the blow registered a second later causing her to groan and held a hand to her face.

Before being swallowed by darkness all she could remember were voices calling her name and the horrified face of the man in black hovering above her.

***

Alina losing consciousness and the arrival of law enforcement finally broke off the event. Those who weren’t injured stayed behind to run the cafe. 

She woke up to white lights, white walls and the stinging smell of disinfectant. Her head was pounding madly, her temple throbbed.

_Why is bed hot?_

Jesper and Mal shared a bed opposite hers holding ice packs on their faces and stomach, they crowded her bed upon seeing her awake, steadying her, and urging her to lie back down. She couldn’t hear Mal’s mumbles of regrets properly as her head was still processing the situation yet she found herself murmuring 'it’s okays' and 'I’m fines'. 

Zoya, on another bed on the other side of the room, looked ravaged. She had a cut on her upper lip and angry red marks on her face and both her arms. Unlike the others, she was holding herself well. 

“He’s banned from the shop. Forever. If you see him, call the police,” she declared to the room, gritting her teeth. 

A moment later a doctor came in drawing curtains around her bed, shining a torch at her eyes, checking her vitals, “No concussions. No broken bones…” She trailed. “It’s normal for someone to faint after getting their soulmarks. ‘Shocks your body parts and brain.” 

“Soulmark?”

“Yeap, you have a soulmark. A fresh one. Right at your back. Congratulations.” She mumbled, scribbling on her clipboard.

“It’s warm.”

“Yes, it does that. It will heal on its own. We’ll give you painkillers and antibiotics for your face and back. Keep yourself hydrated for the week and ice affected areas,” with that, she left Alina with the news. 

A soulmark. 

That belongs to her soulmate.

Saints, she has a soulmate. 

The nurses opened the curtains back revealing her friends in the room. 

_But who?_

***

Alina Starkov never thought she’ll have a soulmate of her own.

No wait, that’s a lie, she’d thought of it several times.

That’s because they’re not common.

In her school days, her friends used to say that if they wished too hard, they will unlikely get one; a mark, a pattern of their own, someone that will be the other's balance. Her teacher showed them once, a single off-pink rose on his shoulder blade. Four months later he had dozens of them across his arm and he can only blush and smile at his students’ teasing. 

Soulmarks comes in pairs and the pairs are always the same— In rare cases, in threes or fours. They reveal themselves once a soulmate is in close proximity with each other or they came in direct contact. When the other's feeling is strong, the marks of their mate will bloom and grow, decorating their skin with intricate patterns.

Mal despised it, elaborating that its creepy to visually see how much someone loves you, "What if they're serial killers? What if they're already married and you're a close friend?" True there are unsettling news headlines relating to soulmarks but that doesn't stop people from glamorizing them. 

Alina struggled to put the knowledge at the back of her mind for a while to focus on Doctors orders and Mal's apologies and Jespers quips. While waiting for their medications, Zoya explained that it wasn’t a burglar that barged into their workplace but an “Aleksander Fucking Morozova” whoever that was. She tried to focus on the conversation despite the headache she was getting.

“…so now he’s back in town in his shiny black shoes threatening to sue us if we won’t ‘give him back what’s his’,” She mocked rather loudly, ignoring the hisses and stares of the people around them. 

“Which is what we will not do.” Jesper sang. 

“Exactly.”

She was still talking, something about ownership and over-priced coffee, when Alina gazed at Mal, Zoya, and finally settled on Jesper’s handsome face.

_It couldn’t be them, could it?_

They acted too much like themselves while she, well she did get knocked-out in a sense hence less like herself. 

“But you stole his recipes?” Alina asked, attempting to participate in the conversation. 

“He deserved it.”

“Zoya, that’s stealing.” Mal expressed. He’s been working for the Sunshine for almost a year and was probably the third most comfortable with Zoya and Genya. 

The woman scoffed then leaned closer to him until he could feel her breath on his face, “He couldn’t even pay us minimum.”

Jesper gasped, holding a free hand to his heart. 

The chit-chat went down quickly, speakings of who started the fight first and the possible aftermath in the long run. Alina looked around the room the second time, people were staring daggers at them now and the chairs around them were left empty. 

“I can’t believe we lost a 3 on 1.”

“We didn’t lose—“

“You should’ve let me have a go at him. Why did you have to hold me?”

“You were trying to kill him.”

“That’s an exaggeration, Mal-“

“Where’s the other guy anyway?” Alina interjected.

“Another hospital under his insurance. What a prick.” 

And the antics continued. 

***

Mal made sure Alina returned home safely once they get their things from the cafe. The sound of the door closing and the rattling chains of the lock never felt so serene. 

The apartment was not small yet it can only fit one. Her proudest investment. Despite the one bedroom, kitchen and bath, she had ample space for her book collection and study. The high ceiling allowed her to adorn it with hanging plants and paintings. 

Still at her door, Alina inhaled deeply before padding to the kitchen, taking her time. She has been trying to ignore the warm spot, not as warm now, for hours and here, in the comfort of her own home, she was stalling.

She put her things down and heated yesterdays dinner in the microwave. She debates taking a shower. Shower meant taking off her clothes, taking off her clothes meant she’ll have to take a look.

Dinner came and passed quickly, and eventually, she took the courage to go to the bathroom. Her reflection in the mirror almost terrified her. There’s a bruise, a thin line, forming at the apples of her cheek and under her eye that’s starting to turn purple. 

Right, her mark.

She unbuttons the white shirt with Little Sunshine’s logo embroidered at the heart and unhooks her bra. Gazing into the mirror again she took a deep breath before turning her back to it. 

What she saw was…unlike the marks she’d seen. Most pairs have nature-themed marks or geometrical shapes in off-tone colours. Hers was black. 

She had to turn her head at an angle to see it clearly but there it was, a wisp of black smoke running from her hip bone up until the edge of her collar. A pinkish-red followed the length of her mark as if the design was violently slapped onto her skin. 

Carefully, Alina let a finger trailed from the top where she can reach downwards to her hip. It didn’t hurt, and the warmth she felt was almost gone, just the strange feeling of something new turning up on her body. 

Her fingers trailed at the base again, bolder this time and she swore she felt the smoke pulsed. 

The feeling, the tingling sensation, almost electric-like, spreads throughout the wisp before dispersing all over her body. The hairs on her arms stood, her fingers shook, hovering above her skin.

“Whoa,” she gasped, stunned by the oddity. 

***

On the other side of the city, grey eyes stared into his full-length mirror, lightly tracing the strip of shadows across his back.


	2. The Sunshine Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the warm reaction in the last chapter! I'm hoping for this to be cute and fluffy(and maybe hot?) because I think our pairing suffered enough in canon. 
> 
> Also, I've updated the tags!
> 
> The graphic below is 100% crack. Like I said, I'm having too much fun with this idea XD

She came in early. Mainly because Jesper promised to teach her the special brews and she desperately needed to practice handling the auto steamer again. 

The day was fairly normal except for the double takes the customers made towards them. Granted, they looked wrecked. Alina attempted her best to cover up most of the purples and reds on her cheek while Mal and Jesper don theirs with pride. Though Jesper did brought an ice pack from home for his ribs. 

“Hello, Sunshine! Can I have a … Uh, are you okay sweetheart?” A man, no— a regular asked— concerned. Only frequent visitors were familiar with the ’S’ term. _Shh, it cute. You should be honoured._ Genya’s voice chimed in her head.

“The usual, Lantsov?” Jesper hollered somewhere behind her.

“Yes, please,” The blonde gawked again when he saw Jesper and turned his head to find Mal on the other side, also with the same beaten complexion. “Did I miss something?”

“Yeap! Nothing you can’t live without though. This is Alina, she’s new so don’t be…” Jesper walked closer and gestured _to Lantsov_ with a milk frother.

“You just pointed all of me.” 

“Correct.” Jesper left her side, leaving her with the pretty blonde who was reaching for his wallet.

Alina cleared her throat, “Uh, I don’t know your usual.”

Blondie whipped out a black card from the leather and answered with a wink, “Don’t worry Sunshine. I’ll tell you.”

***

Blondie or Nikolai, she later learned, were one of many who were curious about yesterday’s event. 

Alina told no one about her mark. The same mark that she’d stared at and kept her awake until the late hours of the morning. Since she came in, Mal acted completely unfazed. The possibility for him to be her soulmate— Saints, she needs to get used to the word— were getting lesser by the hour. 

Was she disappointed that it wasn’t Mal? She wasn’t sure. Since they left college Mal had been different. He was no longer the boy she knew in Kerazmin. No, he’s now older, bolder and a tad bit wiser. It’s silly that she could count the number of times he took a woman home in their shared apartment back before she could afford her own. That was one of the reasons she moved out. Yet he was still the brotherly figure that took her out for movies and drinks and helped her with her new home. Heck, he even secured this job for her.

Sure she loved him yes, but not like that. 

Alina did, however, told Nina about it.

Nina, because she has a mark of her own and its poking under the sleeves of her work clothes indicating that her other was hopelessly in love with her

Nina, because the person wearing the same pattern was the kitchen boy, her colleague and friend. 

And Nina, because the internet was a scary realm and the countless articles Alina read often concludes with ill-fitted words such as death and or cancer. 

Alina had only talked to her once on her first day. She thought her intimidating. The woman makes the best cruffins in town, according to another article in the business section of Daily Ravka clipped on the shop's notice board. At such a young age, Nina Zenik had not only fulfiled her passion but also met her soulmate at a considerably young age. Alina tried to not envy her on the former.

“Oh no,” Nina whispered after Alina told her what happened. They were in her kitchen, waiting for the morning pastries to bake. Yes, _her_ kitchen because she doesn't trust a soul to temper with her equipment. Except for Matthias. 

“You don’t know who it is?” She tried to not sound sympathetic. Alina doesn’t blame her. Those who engage in social media often witness the horrors someone had to go through for getting marks in public spaces.

**_HEARTWARMING: Reunited after 65 years! This couple found out they’re soulmates at their nursing home - And they were roommates too!_ **

**_Hi got my mark at Os Alta station Monday morning around 9? Uhh I got mine on my boob if you’re the one pls contact me thanks <3 _ **

**_TWITTER DO YOUR THING ! ! ! Looking for soulmate with SNAKE SCALES on LEFT CALF Mall of Ketterdam 4.45 pm ish DM ASAP_ **

“I have…a few names in mind?” Alina blurted. 

“Mal?” Alina pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side. If he was it, he would’ve told her. He acted as if nothing had changed, he wouldn’t lie about things like this, would he?

“Jesper?” Now Jesper definitely would, even after knowing the younger man for three days.

“Zoya?” She was hellbent on trying to murder someone and was still thinking about it the whole ride home. It could be her yet there were so many people in the room; Genya, onlookers, people in the line, passerby from outside, the other man in the brawl, and people watching from upstairs. It could be anyone.

“They saw you, and they saw you fall. You must’ve seen them too before you passed out. That’s how it works,” Nina concluded. “They know who you are and they know you work here.”

Alina told her about the pulse or whatever it was she felt last night and Nina explained that it was normal for fresh marks to react weird. They’re sensitive things that bind with her nervous system and it will heighten when it comes in contact with her other. 

Nina gladly showed her own afterwards, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a portion of branches of an ash tree, almost reaching her elbow. She briefly told the story of how she and Matthias met and how she caught him from falling when they felt it appear. 

“Can I see yours?” She finally asked.

Not wanting to ruin her freshly ironed clothes, Alina flipped out her phone and showed her a picture she took last night instead.

“Alina, it’s beautiful.”

“It feels weird.”

“It’s huge! For a fresh mark too,” Nina peered closer. “I’ve never seen a motif like this.” 

Indeed. Element marks; fire, water, wind and air are extremely rare. Hers were not of the four. Perhaps smokes belongs to wind? She hasn’t reached that part of her research yet.

“What does it feel like? When they touch it?”

Nina’s smiled broadly, hand smoothing out her sleeve, “You’ll have to find that out yourself.”

Alina groaned and Nina laughed, “Don’t worry. Who knows? They might be closer than you think.”

***

“You look like shit” A deep voice came from the register.

“You look shittier,” The exchange cut Alina out of her thoughts. Swearing to customers is a big no-no for Genya so there should be a strong explanation why Mal was acting that way. Jesper’s shift ended an hour ago, leaving Alina to work with Mal with the brews. Well, only Alina on the brews as Mal insisted that she needed to practice.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I need to see—“ Grey eyes trained to Alina who came to stand behind Mal, watching their conversation awkwardly. 

She didn’t get a good look at Morozova yesterday to recognise him, only what he wears but his battered features gave it away. He seemed worst than Zoya. Knuckles bloody and bandaged, angry purple-red bruises around his eye and the side of his temple and, some stitches on the brow of the other. His short hair was styled neatly and the dark sweatshirt was replaced by a simple black button-up and tweed, if it weren’t for that, he’d look like a brute. 

_It is you?_ Her mind chanted, probably out of exhaustion. She perked up from her work every time the bell rang from the doors and scanned visitors around her just to see if anyone batted an eye at her. It was getting tiring and ridiculous when she found herself doing it at the third hour she almost scolds herself.

“Alina!” Mal greeted, taking her arm to pull her closer before turning back to the man in front of them. “You owe her an apology.”

“Excuse me?”

“An apology, to her,” He repeated slowly. Alina wanted to interfere and tell him that there’s no need to speak for her but she was held down by Morozova’s stare.

He tilted his head, gazing down at Alina’s swipe of red at her cheek. She wanted to look away. Something flickered in his eyes, “I recall aiming for your face. Wasnt it your hand that diverted it … Malyen?” He turned to Mal, squinting at the name tag on his yellow apron. 

Mal snarled, “It’s Mal. You-” Alina moved, placing a sturdy hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. “Mal, no.”

She faced Morozova, “Genya and Zoya’s not here. You should leave.” 

When he didn’t move, Alina pleaded, hand still clutching at Mal, “We have orders to call the police. Go.”

He was quiet for a moment, eyes narrowing as if searching for something.

“As the lady requests,” he said finally. When they thought he was moving away, he asked, “Can I have a drink, at least?”

Alina regretted the next word that left her, “Sure.”

“I’ll have a Sunshine Special.”

Alina froze as he took out his card from his pocket. Mal finally snapped out of it and took his order with a grunt, tapping irritatedly on the monitor.

The tension was thick between the two and ended with slapping the receipt and card back into the owner's hand.

Morozova moved to the end of the bar top, to the pick-up section at the other end of the counter, arms resting on the wood. Alina took the opportunity to whisper, “Mal, it’s the Special. I can’t -“

“Sure you can. Jesper thought you this morning right?” Mal mumbled under his breath. “Besides, you need to get used to this,” he dismissed her, gazing back to the register. 

Nervously, Alina moved to work. The Sunshine Special is no ordinary brew. Alina knew that before she got the job. It’s the reason why there’s a newspaper clipping about it on the board and the place still exists. 

The concoction has the unique taste of coffee, sweet and a hint of spice with well-whipped cream or froth on top. A popular drink for Ravka's chilly weathers. Zoya claimed that only Jesper has gotten close to recreating the taste. 

And he’d only thought her once. 

Alina wanted to retrieve Mal, be creative and make an excuse but he was entertaining another customer contemplating the menu. There’s no way out of it. 

She took a deep breath and began.

Morozova’s fingers tapped restlessly at one point, eyes watching her as she moved. The least he could do was be on his phone to calm her nerves down. 

Finally, with shaky hands, she grabbed the cup next to the register, thanking the Saints that he was nearby so she didn’t have to say the name Mal had written for him out loud; _Prick._

She handed him the cup, “Napkins and sugars are over there.”

She thought he would leave, she was hoping he would leave. Instead, he popped the lid open and brought the hot blend to his lips, taking a whiff then a sip. Alina watched him swirl the liquid in his mouth before taking the cup back to his mouth, spitting the contents out. 

“Disappointing.” He said, pushing the cup in her direction before leaving for the door. 

Alina blinked, once, twice, trying to digest what happened. Her face flushed. She glanced around for the twentieth time of the day, praying that no one saw what had occurred. Gripping the wood, she forced herself to calm down, to get a grip and swallow the tears that threatened to fall.

She forced a smile on her face when Mall called her for the next order.

***

Late that evening, close to closing time, Nina came to her, “Any luck?”

The gloomy look on Alina tells all, “Chin up, there’s still tomorrow.” Nina adjusted her woolly coat, “Ooh, which reminds me, I know this new app that can help you out. Hang on..”

Alina tried to listen to the details despite today’s confusions, frustrations and Morozova’s behaviour. She'd shake that off like it was another rude encounter. Whatever he had against her she does not know but she was certain that she doesn’t want to see that face ever again.

Nina was right. Tomorrow she’ll start anew. She has a soulmate to find. 

_Maybe I’ll find you tomorrow._ She thought.

Alina thought wrongly.

She won’t be meeting them for a long, long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I love Jesper.


	3. The Wind Blows a Little Bit Colder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT A TRAILER!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT THAT ONE SECOND DARKLINA SCENE ON. REPEAT. IF VILLAIN BAD WHY SOFT.
> 
> This chapter is for the content creators on tumblr, twitter and youtube that rock my week!

The seasons changed.

And so does Alina.

The first month since the _incident,_ she burst into Nina’s kitchen confused and crying, claiming that her mark had grown over the night. True to her words, the tendrils of smoky wisp had spread, almost covering half her back. 

Nina reluctantly suggested that they might have been around for a while because it’s impossible for soul marks to grow without them having strong feelings towards her which baffled Alina even more.

“You’re telling me someones stalking me?” 

Nina poured a drink for her, “It’s a theory.” 

Naturally, Nina told Matthias and when he had the chance, the large Fjerdan had held Jesper and Mal by the collar, demanding them to pull up their shirts in broken Ravkan. They obeyed, as well as Zoya and Genya with little to no force. He let the cat out of the bag.

Her employers congratulated Alina still, so did the rest. They came up with theories of their own and offered help.

“We could check everyone by the door before they come in,” Jesper suggested.

“Should I remind you that lawyers are expensive?” Zoya snapped, clearly rattled by another person who’s threatening her with court disputes. 

Mal reacted differently. 

Let’s just say they had a long and unnecessary discussion about it afterwards. 

By the second month, Alina braved herself to take it on to social media to play her part in the search, posting the details and place without revealing too much. She had several followers, hopefully, the appropriate hashtag she added would do the trick. 

By the third, she couldn’t bear seeing its reflection in the mirror. 

“They’ll come for you, don’t worry.”

“They might be in a relationship and trying to get out of it.”

“Or maybe they’re out of town?”

Her friends gave their thoughts, words of comfort. It had gotten too much for her that she’d cut them off to dismiss them entirely and never talk about the subject again after that.

It doesn’t matter anymore. At least for now. People can meet their mates in their 50’s and 60’s. She read those stories. 

Except for nights when she stared up her ceiling in bed and allowed her mind to wonder. 

_Why didn’t you come?_

_At least tell me your name, don’t be such as asshole._

_Are you shy?_

_I won’t force you if you’re married or something._

_Did you see me and loved me but decided that you didn’t want me?_

That last thought hurt the most. She’s not attractive like Genya or Zoya whose presence can silence a room, or tall like Nina despite being a few years younger than her. She got teased for being too scrawny in school and in college, even though she was declared healthy by her doctors. 

She’d turn over to her side and watched the stars flicker from her window until she sleeps.

***

What didn’t change was the Sunshines grudge towards Aleksander Morozova. 

He did return a few times soon after Alina’s last encounter with him, at least her peers did. Instead of Mal, Matthias chased him out with a broom, swearing in Fjerdan, shooing him away. Alina couldn’t care less. She wasn’t around and she refused to be in the same room with him if he was ever near.

After that, they never heard from him again. 

The details about Morozova came clear later; He co-owned the place with Zoya before it was renamed and rebranded to the splendour it was now. He was exceptional with blending brews and inventing new drinks. However, his methods of running the shop were deemed controversial, overpricing the menu and drove Zoya crazy with his sense of style. The business eventually fell apart, Aleksander left to fulfil family obligations and Zoya took over with Genya, who was merely a part-timer then. The rest was history.

“Your specialised beverage, my Lord,” Alina teased, passing the cup to Nikolai.

“Alina,” he started. “I think we should go out for dinner sometime.”

A small laugh escaped from her. This was the second time he’d asked, the first she’d politely declined. Nikolai came almost every day, every week since his office was nearby. He’s friendly with the other Sunshines, even Matthias, and Alina and he would chat about the weather and speculate about Jesper's night activities whenever they have the time.

“You think we should go out for dinner?” She quirked an eyebrow.

Nikolai ran a hand through his golden locks, “Yes, I think we should.”

“Hmm,” Alina scrunched her nose, exaggerating her features, tapping a finger at her lips. “I’ll think about it.”

Nikolai chuckled, “Better than a 'no'.” He thanked her for the drink before moving to his usual weekend spot.

Jespers on break, so Nina, who heard the whole conversation gave her a nudge to her side.

“‘I’ll think about it”’ She mocked in her tone. “Wow, Alina. Wow.”

The metal of Alina's name tag shone proudly under the hanging lights, adorning the yellow apron atop the white shirt underneath. It was chilly out, attracting passerby that seek warmth and shelter from the cold wind, with a minimum purchase of a drink of course.

When he walked in, she almost didn’t recognise him. He looked different. His hair was longer, slicked back neatly, and his face was not decorated with claw marks, bruises and cuts. 

The moment he stepped by the register where Alina is, she swore she could hear Nina took out a knife from the small window connecting the front and kitchen. 

She tried to calm herself when she spoke, the joyous face she wore a minute prior has vanished into something else, “You dare show your face here.”

There was something in Morozovas eyes that brought her back to the evening he spat out the drink she made. A memory that’s placed at the back of her mind, and only resurfaced rarely whenever an impolite customer walks through the doors. But none can top the embarrassment she felt that night.

She almost forgot how he sounded like too, “I’m here for Zoya. I’m expected.” 

There was a pause between them. She hid her slightly trembling fingers under the register. She wanted to move, call Zoya that this being wanted to see her, she’d also like to spit in his face or get Nina to do whatever she wanted with that knife. Watching him bleed should be fun to watch. 

“I’ll go get her.” Nina tapped on her shoulder, pulling her back to her place before disappearing through the kitchen doors. 

He didn’t move right away. Just standing there, looking down at her. 

“Move. You’re blocking the customers,” she spat.

“There isn’t one behind me, Alina.” He said casually, rolling her name on his tongue. She hated that.

Alina pretended to do something on the monitor. Anything. Checking drink counts, sales numbers of the day, anything to keep her mind off his stare. Thankfully, Zoya emerged a minute after.

“Aleks,” She greeted.

“Zoya,” he nodded back. She led him to a vacant table near the glass windows. A moment, then the kitchen doors opened again, revealing Genya, her cup of coffee and a folder. She joined the other two at the table. 

“Weren’t they trying to kill each other last year?” Alina turned to Nina when she returned.

Nina shrugged, “Seasons changed.”

***

“What do you mean he’s joining us?” Mal expressed, puzzled with the announcement. Zoya had called in a meeting with everyone the following morning before they open. It’s chillier in the morning, so they still wore their coats while waiting for the heater to warm the shop. 

She placed her mug of warm tea down, “We’re going to Poliznaya to oversee the new Sunshine branch there. We need someone to take care of the store while we’re gone and I think Aleks fits the job.”

Four pair of eyes gawked at her. 

“Look,” Zoya sighed “We made a deal. He’ll drop the lawsuit if we give him _a_ job. Handling paperwork should be fine for him. Apparently, all he wanted was to be involved in the business again.”

“You’re trusting him with our payroll?” It was Matthias at the back.

“Absolutely not. What do you think we are? Barbarians?” replied Zoya.

“He tried to kill you.”

“You said he’s the spawn of a demon.”

“I don’t think we should trust him. Nope.”

“What if he screws us over?” Nina inquired with the others. 

“He won’t,” Jesper chimed from beside her.

“You know about this?” Alina whipped her head to where he sat.

Jesper shrugged, “I’m your senior at work. I know everything.”

Genya hushed them all, “Okay, listen. I don’t understand why he came back all of the sudden as much as the next person does. We saved money for Poliznaya, not matters of court. Matthias and Nina will start their classes soon and Mal, when’s that camping thing again?” 

Mal answered beside Alina, “Hiking. In two weeks.” 

“See? At a point in time, we’ll be understaffed. Aleks can help out with the shifts if needed. Let him be here as often as he wants to. Try not to provoke him. Take care of each other. We don’t want anyone dead when we get back. Think of him like us.”

“Without the sass, beauty and strength.”

Genya clapped her hands together, “Very good, Alina. All we ask is that you give the same cooperation and respect to him as you gave us while we’re gone. Can you do that?” 

.

.

.

.

.

_Alina dreamed she was running on a lake._

_Literally, on top of a lake._

_The water reached below her ankles as she carefully sprinted towards nowhere. The glow of bright white light, the only light source above her, rippled with the water where she stepped._

_A laugh escaped her lips when she began to jump and the water did not break under her. Growing bold, she jumped again. Still, the water did not break or swallow her into the blackness below._

_So she began to dance._

_She danced and leapt and ran and skipped, not giving a damn. It was her and the light in the sky in the vast space of nothing. The hem of her white gown was soaked, the gold embroidery there sparkled like the water._

_Suddenly, strong arms enveloped her from behind, stopping her frolic. Unlike her, he was soaked to the skin, trembling like a leaf. His ragged breathing tickled her ear._

_Still high from giddiness, she places her hands on top of his that’s wrapped around her centre._

_“Don’t be scared,” she found herself saying. “It’s just me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> made my own mood board for my own story bc I'm having so much fun with this idea. happy weekend to all!!


End file.
